Still not Perfect
by Voca-Chan-o1
Summary: 'I weigh 62 pounds, yet I'm still not perfect' Tohru is anorexic for Kyo, can Kyo make her beleive that she is perfect or will he make it worse? *ANOREXIA AND DEPRESSION INCLUDED*


Helllloooooooo! It's bunni again! Ive decided to write a new fanfiction fer... FRUITS BASKET! I'm literally in love with furuba. I will still continue the other one fer vocaloid, but I wanted to start a new story as well! I'm sorry fer all the Yukiru lovers, because this is a Kyoru! I am currently reading the manga fer the 7th time and finishing the anime fer the 4th time. Gawd I blabber so much, let's just get on with the story!

Kyo POV  
Tohrus friends were staying at the Sohma house with her for what they call a "sleepover." I layed there in my bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The giggles of the girls fled through the walls, as they told secrets and did dares. I wasn't a damn pervert like Shigure, but after a while I wanted to know what made them laugh and cry so loud. I pressed my ear against the wall separating Tohru and my room. "Truth or dare, Hana-chan?" I heard Tohru whisper. Hanajimi replied, "I sense your waves say that dare will be not to bad, and truth is okay. I choose truth." Tohru and Uo giggled and tohru whisper yelled, "Do you ever want to kiss yuki?" What the fuck? Why would she bring up him? "Just because I said I liked him once, doesn't mean anything..." Saki explained... She liked Yuki? Everything went silent, as if Tohru and Arisa were staring at Hana for an answer. "No. Now Tohru, truth or dare?" Saki questioned. Tohru mumbled a bit till she settled on truth. "Do you like Kyo?" She asked. I felt a blush creep across my face at the mention of my name. Tohru began to explain, "Uhrm... Well... YES. I know it's weird but I have loved him since I first saw him! I don't know why but I just do!" I began to blush majorly, as I figured out that Tohru loved me the same way. She continued, "But I don't have a chance. There is no way he would like a girl like me. I'm clumsy and dopey and spacey, part of that is because I think of him so much!"My heart began to race. I did like her that way, and I didn't understand why she wouldn't think so! Uo and Hana giggled, "Tohru and Kyo sitting in a tree," Uo began to sing loud, "Kissing till her best friends see! First comes love!" Hanajima itturupted, "I sense the presence of another." Shit, she noticed me. I jumped into my bed and tried my best to make out what they said. In muffled voices I heard them saying the possible easdropers, when they mentioned me, Tohru sighed, "Oh dear God no! That would be so embarrassing!" Uo buzzed,"no, it has the thought waves of a cat. It is probably one just passing by." Tohru choked, "Cat?" "Yes? You know the thing with ears and a tail? Tohru are you losing it?" Arisa questioned. Tohru gulped, "Kyo." Damn it, she knew I was there now. Tohru fainted and Uo and Hana yelled, "Tohru!" I curled up under my blankets and began hating myself for making her faint. Just then, my door flung open. "Help us! Tohru fainted!" Uo and Hana ran in. I pretended to be shocked, "Um just wait! She will wake up!" Oh god oh god oh god... I thought. Omigurd I'm going to get killed... I thought. Hana hummed, " Kyo?" "Uh yes?" I answered with sweat rolling down my back. "You are awful," She replied. Uo yelled, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT'D YA DO?" "Stupid Yankee I didn't do anything!" I yelled back. "Yes. You are the easdropper. You are so stupid," Saki sighed, "Spying on a girl that can sense your waves." I blushed, "NoNoNo! I over heard you! Besides, you are practically yelling in the room next to mine!" "Whatever," Uo laughed. "Just help us comfort Tohru!" Hanajima demanded. I stood up and ran to Tohru, "Okay!" I pressed my hand against her forehead, "She feels a little warm, just give her a bit, and she will wake up!" Tohrus eyes, then, fluttered open and when she saw me leaning over her, she began to panic. "Tohru! Stop! I didn't hear anything!" I lied just to make her stop freaking out. She began to get a bit better. Uo and Hana pushed me out the door, "See you later Kyo!" I trampled back into my room and layed awake the rest of the night, thinking about her.

Watcha think so far? Review please!  
-bunni


End file.
